fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
How turn fairy tales conversly (transcript)
Transcript to How turn fairy tales conversely Wanda: Cosmo, Timmy! Boys, i must go for 3 days to fairy world! You must babysist Poof! Timmy: Ok! Wanda: And no forget to fairy tales before sleep! Timmy: Ok! Wanda: You are great! Well, i must go! Timmy: Ok, bye! Is night and Timmy and Cosmo must talk fairy tale to Poof Timmy: Ok Poof, time to fairy tale! Cosmo, Wanda say we must say fairy tale, but no what, so we makes own version of... Cinderella! Cosmo: Fine! Timmy: Before many and many years ago, live one landlady was have 2 daughter´s We go to fairy tale Timmy: One was biological and second stepdaughter. One was have name Liliann and second not, so was have nick name, Cinderella Cosmo: And i was think that 2 was siamese twins! Timmy: Why? Was step-sisters! Cosmo: When you say " 2 daughters one... " Timmy: Like that 2 was 1... funny but 1! I mean 2... arghh! You confuse me! Poof: Poof, poof? ( We will get to this story? ) Timmy: Sorry Poof back to fairy tale Timmy: So, that Cinderella was really dirty... and she was love it. Well when to Cinderella´s house came a letter from prince and step-mother say: " Cinderella, today is St Nicholas party... "! Poof: Poof? ( Who? ) Timmy: I dont know, but Tina say... in her country is Mikuláš and in America is Nicholas! Is sameone who doling out candy and a good variety of gifts to children on the 4th December... cool no? So, step-mother continued: " You must have shower, look at you, you are dirty! " and Cinderella " But mother, why i must, no one will notice! " and, thanks to that, had sifted peas and coal. Well sift on sieve peas and in boot find dress! Poof: Poof poof? Poof! ( What that means? What are you fictional! ) Timmy: Well, Tina too say Nicholas gives presents to boot! Well, we now go to palace, where are already Liliann and step-mother. Liliann is like primrose and mother like kettle. And there is Cinderella in mask of anemone and on feet slippers. Well, there meet prince and because Cinderella was have smear on face, prince say... Cosmo: Lady, you have led a beautiful spot, I'll take you for a wife! Timmy: Cosmo, you idiot! Cosmo: What, smear on face looks better than pink hair! Timmy: Arggh! No, he was want to warning Cinderella but... he cant! Because band banding... and you know what i mean! Well, they go to terrace, where is quiet and only in span... Cosmo: Croaking frog! Change himself into frog ''Crock! Crock! Timmy: No! Sing nightingale! Cosmo: ''Change himself into nightingale with hair like Elvis Presley '' Timmy: Ok... well and prince say- " Manuazel, you have smear on face! " And Cinderella begin cry and go to home to get shower. And when step-mom and Liliann find her, begin sing... Timmy/Cosmo: ''sing ''The world is with me, sway, Cinderella, the purchase, the dirt with her magnifying glass! Poof: ''laught ''Poof! Timmy: And you know what she wash most? Poof: Poof? ( What? ) Timmy: Ears! Cinderella was wash her ears! Cosmo: Do not tell... Timmy: And step-mother say... Step-mother: Cinderella, Cinderella, girl unhappy! Why you run away from prince! And why you dont make clue to him? Timmy: And Cinderella... Cinderella: Step-mom, step-mom, land-lady unhappy! I make clue- sleepers! Timmy: And find! Poof: ''Show his feet... like boot Timmy: No, every second woman can have boot 48... Cosmo: Or fourth, tenth, sixth... Timmy: Well, he finds Liliann have both slippers and Cinderella only 1! So Cinderella becomes princes... Cosmo: Sister-in-law! Timmy: No! Wife! Prince dont married Liliann! Cosmo: He married barefoot? Timmy: No! She put on her slipper! And that end! Well, one fairy tale is done! next night Timmy: Time to second fairy tale... about Snowhite! Well, far far away... Cosmo: Stop with that geography, Timmy! Timmy: That isnt geography, Cosmo! Cosmo: So what? Natural history. Or far, far... 2 times= 5? Math? Timmy: Cosmo! Cosmo: Or is music education? sing ''Far, far away, away! Timmy: ''sing ''please, get away from me this moron, moron, who have brain made by boron, boron! ''talk ''Please stop! Well... ''we go to fairy tale Timmy: Far far away, was very pretty queen. Well, Poof, you possibly think she was have magic mirror! That lie! Instead of that make Miss... Middle Ages... i dont know... well, but there was a misunderstanding! The Queen said with a laugh... Cosmo: that uses a very cozy famine Timmy: And she win only one time- first and last Poof: Show 2 fingers Timmy: No, she win only 1 time- It was the first and also last! Understand! Cosmo: She get so ugly? Timmy: No, but thanks to that famine nobody sign up.... Cosmo: Ok, so she buy magic mirror instead of that? Timmy: Can be... when you want! And sat in the mirror chamber? Cosmo: Or, if you want to trained chickens! Timmy: laught Well, and she have step-daughter named Snowhite! Cosmo: And why? She is of snow? Timmy: No, but have very fair skin. And therefore used the fish oil! Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts